Fiber optic cables are used for transmitting voice, data and video communications. In a typical installation, a provider cable will extend to a connector unit or center at the user's facility. This unit includes a housing that may be mounted to a wall. The provider optical cable contains a bundle of individual fibers, each fiber transmitting optical signals. The provider cable passes through a provider port in the housing and the individual fibers, having connectors on the ends of the fibers, mount to adapters in a connector panel. The connector panel has a plurality of apertures, one for each connector/adapter. A customer fiber cable leads from various work stations to the housing through a customer port and optically connect with the provider fibers at the connector panel.
It is standard procedure to provide adequate slack for the provider cable to allow for reorganization of the connectors and to replace connectors later if needed. Normally slack is provided by the use of pigtail extensions that are spliced to the ends of the provider fibers. A slack holder is mounted in the housing for being wrapped with the slack.
It is important to avoid bending the fibers more than a specified radius, normally 1.25 to 1.5 inches. The housings are provided with space surrounding the slack holder to allow the installer to accomplish installation without excessive bending. However, avoiding excessive bending relies upon the skill of the installer.